transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowphobia
Note of Absense: I will be gone Monday, July 23rd, through Friday, July 27th!!! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, please ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please see any policies that have been passed. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Welcome, Phobia, to my new wiki! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Grham you mean our new wiki, right?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **Right. My as in I made it. it is more of an our now. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:09, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Right.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:12, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **You are now a rollbacker. Thanks for the logo! It is way better than the old one! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 02:06, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Yep. I'll change the height and stuff so it will fit. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:07, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I'm surprised with how things are turning out. We already have FA nominations (although none really are ready. Take a look. The link is here.) When the wiki had more users, you have a reservation for SysOp Oh, for fot to say, we have: and a random pic From the one, the only [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:33, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Sig --Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Nominations Great rule. It makes sense and it will limit the amount of unfinished articles. You definatley have admin qualities . All we need are more users and you will be admin (note the word "will" [[User:General Grham|'General Grham''' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:30, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :And go here and voice your opinion on my talk page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:09, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'll see what i can do. How do you think I could arrange it so it would be better? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **I updated the talk page. Thanks for offering to help out with the Main Page [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:30, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::OK. Great. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:41, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Everything is looking gret so-far. I agree, the color is probobly going to change. Other than that, everything is doing great [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:51, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::I just thought of something. Since you don't know too much about Transformers you could make human characters. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:10, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Still looks great. I was thinking of starting a Star Wars Transformers portal. Pics could be from the actual Star Wars transformers. What do you think? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:07, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I think there was some misunderstanding here. Could you sort it out? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:17, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::You went to ItsWalky for On fire (I would too), but it said on On fire's history that it was made by Sarrac. It seems odd that one user would make an article for another... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:38, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::"Sarrc." One a. I'd think Grham could appreciate the importance of odd screen name spelling. I didn't make that page FOR another user. I got the IDEA by reading another user's page. The link seemed so odd I tried to figure out what could possibly go there. I don't mind the page name being changed, except that's how people say it. They say "He's on fire." "Ghost rider is on fire." or "The Fallen is... on fire." No one says body flame. That's making up a term that's not in common use amongst fans, and thereby not fanon. Erg. See General Grham's talk page for this, I'm tired of posting things across four different pages just to make the admins notice it. And please stop interrogating other users before you've read the history page. Sarrc 01:44, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Hi, um... I don't mean to insult you, and I mean that in all seriousness. That's why I thought I'd tell you this personally, away from the other page. I know it's been promised that you'll be an admin soon... but, speaking for the admins and threatening to bring down marshall law to enforce a policy the wiki doesn't have... doesn't instill me with much confidence in the staff here. I think you've all done a fairly sloppy job of checking your facts on this, not to mention harassed several innocent people for not much reason. And that's fairly insulting in itself. Sarrc 03:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :I can't go on later today so see if you can tell Darthtyler what you told me and he'll sort it out. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:47, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::I got rid of the policy, but I'll keep it in the blocking policy, just to have it official. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :::And what do you think of some policy to give a restraint on voting, or users might call other users from other wikis and it might start another ItsRotty incident. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:10, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Sig --Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Discussion My gosh...can't people make a new topic. I have like about 15 things said in the above (not sig, the one above it) topic. There, continue discussion Here... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi, you seemed kind of confused, so I thought I'd try to clarify things for you. ::With Ducimus, I said that his page did not give specifications for his alternate mode, which is listed as a requirement in the uh.. requirements. The only mention of it, was a link to the name of the planet he turns into. On that page, there's an info box and a "more content soon" banner. I'm not saying you should follow the links to complete a featured article. That's exactly my point. The content is just plain missing, pushing it off on a link ot another article. And even on that second page, the information was absent. ::As for my article, it's why Transformers who are on fire can keep from burning things they don't want to. It specifically says that, and then sights examples of qualifying Transformers. I listed both uses of the term so the generic one wouldn't be confused with the relevant usage, and documented the conclusion the majority of the fandom draws. ::The relevancy to Transformers is like: Death sticks or the game of Sabacc really don't have much to do with Star Wars, it's just that people in Star Wars use it, that makes it relevant. ::"On fire" is slightly different than that in that Transformers are "On fire," but they are not the only ones who are. ::You supposed bananas could meet the same idea loosely, but it's different in that bananas aren't relevant enough. ::Transformers who are on fire call to mind the question (specifically of how they can do that, when they don't automatically burn everything they touch.)It's something that specific Transformers do, a glaring error that draws attention to itself, asking for an explanation, which is never given. ::That's it's relevance. ::You don't need to explain how they fly, or walk or talk, because it's not odd enough to make you stop and question it. And for the most part, the things that demand the most explaining, explanations are given within the canon. ::To continue the Star Wars analogies, Let's say that Luke Skywalker tried to cut something open with a light saber, and it didn't work, and nobody ever addressed it within the canon. Would that be worthy of an article of speculation within a fanon wiki? ::It's kinda like an article about Blaststeel. It's miscellaneous, and without connection to a specific storyline, because it's something that could be in any of them. However, I have shown how it fits into the Transformers universe by citing specific examples. Granted, the current explanation on the page isn't that fulfilling right now, because the current explanation in reality isn't that fulfilling. "The flames are 'magic'" should probably get added, or "It does burn things, it's just that Transformers have a higher tolerance to heat, so you don't notice it." As those are common explanations given as well. ::But instead it's been the focus of how the existence and the title of the article are "wrong." I've already told you why the title is appropriate, and I haven't heard any response on that, except that it's still wrong for reasons that aren't quite clear. ::Luke Skywalker does belong on this site, they made a Transformers toy of him. He turns into an X-wing. That's not even fanon, that's CANON. No real explanation was given for why all these Star Wars characters are giant Transformers now, if anything you ought to have a whole series of fanon articles talking about why Star Wars characters have been made into Transformers. ::Frankly, you disagree with me, and there's not much that really backs it up. There's no rule on the naming policy here or on the SW fanon site that I've broken with the title of this article, or with the content. This is just a disagreement between two users, because you still haven't shown me any official precedence. Now, you're trying to pass policy to reflect your opinion, so you'll have the ability to enforce it. ::At the bottom of that page you linked me while you were telling me how the admins are in charge of everything or something like that is something I'd like to suggest you consider when you bring up this, or the trash raid or the ridiculous idea of a monarchy. ::”Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.” Sarrc 22:32, 14 July 2007 (UTC) hey *Hey Sph want to help out with my new article ShockBlast? I'm going to nominate it for GA soon then FA.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:24, 14 July 2007 (UTC) *I dont know how to do that yet. ask grham. also can you uplode a pic of shockblast?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:37, 14 July 2007 (UTC) I don't understand what you are asking.—DarthtylerTalk 03:48, 15 July 2007 (UTC) **I put up the sitenotice. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:17, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ***Should we count this week of the FA voting or just delete it and forget all about it? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:31, 15 July 2007 (UTC) OK. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:58, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Policy Change :I find the statement that you look at the article itself instead of what it links to enormously hypocritical considering your reaction to Enthropa linking to On fire. You specifically said it was invalid because of this. :As for my article, I have given you a thorough justification for it as an article, and a piece of Transformers fanon on your talk page yesterday, in the area you set aside for discussion. I can understand that you have not had time to get back to me as of yet. I have noticed, however, you have already passed a policy specifically mentioning it, without voting, by asking an admin to cut and paste your argument into how "this isn't wikipedia," and quickly protecting the page. I do not see this as an act of good faith, and would appreciate it if you could expedite a response in light of this. -Sarrc 21:37, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Don't worry You don't seem bossy at all. You have ideas and you just want to work 'em out. I sense adminship in you. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 13:21, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Hmmmmmmmmmm... I never really noticed. Beats me. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:00, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ... And you've filled my talk page with a whole bunch of oddly italicied stuff which fails to deal with any of the important aspects of what I was saying. Fantastic. Just what I've always wanted. -Sarrc 14:52, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::Post Script: The Star Wars thing wasn't really off topic, seeing as you asked if Luke Skywalker belonged here. Yeah, in that capacity, he does. It's not really just the real definition of fanon, it works for your version too, seeing as there is 'NO' story for this stuff. Any articles about it would be not only be explaining something odd and unstated, it would be writing fan fiction within the universe as well. Personally, I think the Star Wars Transformers would be a good bridge seeing as it's both kinds of fanon, as well as the number of people who came from SW Fanon. That's probably why Grham specifically cited it when he put up an announcement on SWF in an attempt to get more users here. -Sarrc 15:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) RE Don't worry, you'll get a vote. And I read what Sarc said about you being an admin: I guess he doesn't know CBT. Anyway, the staff (note the word staff) trusts you. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:45, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :OK. Thanks. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:54, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Sarrc would have hoped the all admin's experiences with CurrentBigThing would have taught a little perspective and humility, rather than see them making the same mistakes. He still hopes this, even while talking in the third person. -Sarrc 19:21, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::I voted(I think you'll like the result ) and I agree with what you said about On fire. I am thinking about making a policy to regulate the joke articles, but they'll still have the joke-ness that they should have. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:30, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::OK. Cheers [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:40, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Sig What do you think of my new sig? I put a picture on it. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:52, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes Shadow, Guessing from the number of times you accused the wrong person of doing things that you don't check recent changes or the history tab here all that often, so here is a quick run down of things that involve you, for your convenience. Saw your reply regarding "On fire," feel you missed the point slightly, but whatever. Replied on my own talk page because... well because. Voted against the voting policy as is, proposed a slight change. If you alter it as per my request, feel free to delete my opposing vote, and I will vote in the positive. Feel you should also pass a policy limiting the admission of new admins for the time being, as we are almost at a one to one ratio, and Troy is offering to make random people he meets on the spiderman fanon site into admins on our site. Maybe we could actually vote on them. Novel idea. And Grham wants you to see a picture he signs things with now, or something. Anyways, reason I bring all this up is mainly my proposal on the voting policy. It's completely logical and reasonable, and (though purely unintentional) I'd like to point out that it would provide the loophole that would entitle you to vote without making a dozen articles really fast. Provided you're willing to voice an original opinion each time. Thought you might be interested. -Sarrc 04:50, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Please see here and here. It is something that you should have to read. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:33, 19 July 2007 (UTC) I’m going to take this, and frame it. I'll put it on display in a museum somewhere. When people come from all around to see it, I’ll say “Yes. It is possible to try to justify your actions and simultaneously negate your argument, all within a single sentence.” This is your tech-spec quote from now on. -Sarrc 19:19, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::I voted. And rule five (whether or not you can nominate yourself) isn't really needed because it says on all the voting pages which you can do. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:35, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *You completely lack the ability to read tone, don't you? -Sarrc 19:36, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *He's a real class act that guy. Subtle too. -Sarrc 20:08, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Post Script, feel you should know that even though he threatened to "get our heads" it's totally not a personal attack, because... um.. he like said so afterwards. And that makes it cool.. or something. -Sarrc 20:18, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::ARG! I KNEW you don't check recent changes. (sigh) Grham's talk page lit up after we voted. Apparently, you're just as bad for not siding with him. -Sarrc 20:30, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Neat, were you just offered a clumsy implied bribe? Cool! -Sarrc 20:38, 19 July 2007 (UTC) vote *The reason I havent been on much is because we just got a new baby cat and I have to take care of it and stuff. Now that its a little older I can come on more. So just think about changing your vote, you dont have to I just wanted to let you know this.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:03, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Yrust me I'm spending all my free time here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:19, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *O.k. I will try and prove myself.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:23, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Hopefully I'll getthe honor of making you a admin here. I have to go now, I'm very angry at user Sarrc and I'm going to leave before I do something stuiped.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:34, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Im off the computer for today see ya.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:40, 19 July 2007 (UTC) MoS The new Manual is up. Now we just need the categorization policy. Make the forum and I'll redirect the red-link to the forum. When the forum is unneeded, I'll replace the redirect with the policy. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:21, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :OK. It shouldn't be bad. All it needs is to tell about the pluses of categorizing and how to do it. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:58, 20 July 2007 (UTC) hmm *Why did you remove your nomination dude? Alssso hail COBRA!!!(sorry must do that).Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 02:31, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :How is the Main Page coming? Just wondering. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:51, 20 July 2007 (UTC) *Well O.k. thanks.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:17, 21 July 2007 (UTC) CC *Hey my friend could you find me a pic of Cobra commander? I know I have two already but I want just one more. All I need is one of him with either a hood or mask, but has to be blue.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:11, 22 July 2007 (UTC) *Thanks, Hail COBRA!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:19, 22 July 2007 (UTC) *Also why are you asking grham to delete some things, ask me!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:21, 22 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I have to go, I need to find everything I can on G.I.Joe: Spy Troops the Movie.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:27, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Category I think I'll keep the Transformers Fanon Wiki Category because that is the category that everything ends up in. The Fan-fiction is made for books, episodes, etc. Got any ideas to rename it? The characters and any article elements (planets, characters, males, etc.) can go in In-universe articles. I just hope we can manage this wiki while you're gone I'll tell you about what went on here when you come back. Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 12:08, 22 July 2007 (UTC) TFWNews I know that you aren't here to see this, but: Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 10:00, 24 July 2007 (UTC) WB Hello. If you are reading this, welcome back! I worked on the Main Page idea (Here. I took some of the design of yours.) and we welcomed another user (Atomic spaceman). We all apologized to Sarrc, and we are having a discussion on the logos (Here.) Also, check out the rest of council room and visit the HQ. Again, welcome back and I think we handeled it [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')''' 10:22, 1 August 2007 (UTC)